


25. Look Both Ways

by essiee, Guardian_Rose



Series: 100 Ways To Say I Love You [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humour, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiee/pseuds/essiee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Rose/pseuds/Guardian_Rose
Summary: “Uh, hello.” Alec mumbled, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice; he hadn’t spoken for quite a while as there had been no need. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hello, who is this?”Whoever was on the other side giggled, Alec raised an eyebrow as he heard shuffling before someone answered.“Hi Alec!”“Max? Whose phone are you using?” Alec asked, concerned but not overly worried as if something was wrong then Max wouldn't be giggling.





	

Alec was tired. They had been trailing this demon around New York since some ridiculously early time in the morning. It was now verging on lunchtime. Even Jace had lost his usual sarcastic enthusiasm, simply ignoring any of Simon’s comments about restaurants they passed or hints about getting some coffee seeming as they were getting nowhere with this patrol. Izzy would elbow him in the side if he complained for too long though, Alec was rather grateful. Clary was staring into space as she walked in front of the tallest shadowhunter, she rather looked like she was only vaguely aware of where she was and that she needed to keep following Jace.

 

They were turning yet another corner onto yet another street when Alec’s phone started ringing in his pocket. Izzy, who was following with Simon behind him, had to nudge him before he even noticed, he was that focused on staying awake. He fished it out quickly and pressed answer before even looking at who it was calling. Part of him hoped that it was Magnus who would give him a reliable excuse to ditch his siblings and another hoped it was someone from the Institute recalling them for a more pressing issue.

 

“Uh, hello.” Alec mumbled, wincing at the hoarseness of his voice; he hadn’t spoken for quite a while as there had been no need. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hello, who is this?” 

 

Whoever was on the other side giggled, Alec raised an eyebrow as he heard shuffling before someone answered.

 

“Hi Alec!” 

 

“Max? Whose phone are you using?” Alec asked, concerned but not overly worried as if something was wrong then Max wouldn’t be giggling. Jace threw him a questioning look over his shoulder, the taller shadowhunter shrugged in response.

 

“Magnus’s. When are you going to be home? I’m bored and Magnus won’t let me play anything interesting.” 

 

“What’s Magnus doing at the Institute, Max? And what game were you wanting to play, I’m sure Magnus has a good reason for saying no.”

 

“I don’t know, he wants to talk to you. Come home soon, Alec!” There was more shuffling on the other end and Alec waited patiently, smoothly dropping behind Izzy and Simon so he had less of a chance of being overheard by the others.

 

“Alexander?” Came the rich, smooth voice at last, Alec couldn’t help the smile that broke out over his face.

 

“Hey, Mags. Is everything alright? I’m sorry about Max, he can be a bit...overbearing sometimes.”

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. He’s adorable. Everything’s fine as well. Where are you anyway, Max says you left with the others before he woke up?”

 

“Yeah,” Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Jace wanted to track this demon. I’m pretty sure we lost it a few hours back and he’s just leading us round in circles now. How come you’re at the Institute?”

 

“Oh, Max sent a fire message saying he was bored. I was bored. And voila! We’re bored together. He wants to practice throwing knives but I wasn’t 100% sure you would appreciate it without one of you guys here to make sure he’s safe. Also, I’m rather outraged that not one of you have got a board game or anything to play. What did you do when you weren’t training?”

 

Alec listened happily as Magnus suggested whimsical reasons why, as children, the Lightwoods could have disavowed games of any sort. He wasn’t overly listening though. Magnus had gone to the Institute when he wasn’t there himself for his little brother. Not many of the Shadowhunter’s there were...fond of Magnus just because he was a Downworlder and for him to go there and subject himself to the stares and muttered insults just for his brother was...Alec didn’t know. Wonderful? Heartwarming? Strange? 

 

Then for Max to have sought out Magnus like he would Alec, like he wasn’t any lesser than Max himself was amazing. Alec was proud of his little brother, at least he wasn’t looking down on anyone who wasn’t a shadowhunter unlike most of the other children Alec had met.

 

He couldn’t find the right word for what he felt. Thankful maybe. To have a boyfriend who’s affection towards Alec also extended to Alec’s family. 

 

“Alexander? Are you still there?” 

 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I’m here, sorry. What did you say?” 

 

“You didn’t get much sleep did you?” Magnus’s voice was so soft and relaxing, Alec could fall asleep listening to him speak.

 

“Uh, would you believe me if I said anything but no?” Alec treasured the little laugh that came through the phone.

 

“I’m afraid not, darling. How about I bring Max and we all meet up to get some breakfast at Takis? I’m sure if you team up with your delightfully persuasive sister you can both convince Blondie to stop scouring the city for one demon.” Magnus suggested; Alec laughed quietly, drawing the attention from the others as he stopped in the middle of the street.

 

“Sounds good. Tell Max to look both ways before he crosses any roads. You too for that matter, look both ways.” Alec teased; Clary and Jace raised their eyebrows at him at the same time. 

 

“Why, Alexander! I’m a centuries old warlock, I think I know how to cross a road by now.”

 

“You’d have thought wouldn’t you but the amount of times I’ve had to pull you out of the way of a car or taxi in the past month alone is worrying, Mags.” 

 

Magnus huffed loudly and Alec grinned widely.

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll portal Max and I there. Text me where you are and I’ll set one up for you too. Don’t want any of us being run over now do we, I do believe that Blondie is most at risk of that. Although, don’t tell Biscuit I said that, I imagine she’d get rather...protective of him about it for a while.” 

 

Alec laughed again and they said a quick goodbye before hanging up.

 

“We’re going to Taki’s for breakfast-”

 

“It’ll be lunch by now.” Simon muttered grumpily, though he looked more awake at the promise of caffeine.

 

“Magnus and Max are gonna meet us there.” 

  
Everyone turned to look at Jace, pleading looks on all their faces. The blond gave in quickly after Clary whispered something in his ear and they quickly stepped through the portal to finally get some food.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Any and all comments welcome! Especially prompts! <3


End file.
